THE HALF SOUL
by kwondami
Summary: Six couples. Six different stories. They speak one similar word: Love. [EXO Fan Fiction, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, three shoots, fluff?]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Iya, bukannya nerusin yang udah ada saya malah bawa FF baru. Niatnya sih FF ini untuk menyambut (?) liburan. Makanya genrenya simpel dan manis. Awalnya mau bikin ficlet di bawah 1000 kata, eh malah meleber jadi 1500+

FF ini berisi **semua** _official pairing_—enam cerita yang dibagi jadi masing-masing dua di setiap chapternya. Seperti biasa, setiap membuat FF saya pasti punya konsep awal sampai ending. Jadi masing-masing pairing pun ceritanya sudah terkonsep.

Happy reading! Happy Holiday!

**PLEASE DO NOT** Favorite or Follow without leaving any **review** before.

_That's kind of rude for me._

**Please Respect.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied. I do not own the cast, all casts belong to themselves, but the story is mine. Non profit taken.

**Casts:** All EXO Official Pairings.

**Genre:** Romance, drama, humor, friendship, etc.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**THE HALF SOUL**

By kwondami

_Six stories about confession, bad habits, effort, moment, trick, and jealousy... _

_._

They speak one similar word:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love.**

* * *

**[ I ]**

**SLEEPY HEAD**

**K**ai**S**oo

Words count: 1.742

.

Inspired:

**T**ahiti 80 – **H**eartbeat

"—_Can you feel my hearbeat when I'm close to you...?"_

.

.

.

Jongin selalu melihat _dia_.

.

Jongin juga tahu siapa nama_nya_.

.

Nama pemuda itu Do Kyungsoo. Tercetak jelas pada tag nama yang tersemat di bagian atas jas sekolahnya.

Pemuda itu memakai sweter merah berlapis jas berwarna cokelat muda. Sedangkan Jongin memakai jas abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam.

Cukup jelas untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berbeda sekolah.

.

Tapi Jongin sudah lama memperhatikan_nya_.

.

Jongin menyukai bagaimana rambut ikal yang hitam itu jatuh sempurna menutup dahinya yang mulus. Atau bagaimana pundaknya yang mungil, terlebih lagi wajah imutnya ketika terlelap.

Jongin memang _hampir _selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan terlelap.

Seperti malam ini, ketika sedang menanti kereta terakhir untuk pulang, Jongin melihatnya di sana. Di bangku yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama setiap malamnya.

Terpejam.

.

.

—lebih tepatnya tertidur.

.

Setiap lima kali dalam seminggu, Jongin bertemu dengannya di stasiun. Mereka menanti kereta yang sama untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Jongin selalu naik lebih awal namun Kyungsoo selalu turun lebih dulu. Pemberhentian akhir mereka berjarak tiga stasiun.

Jongin menebak, Do Kyungsoo juga seorang siswa kelas tiga sama seperti dirinya. Dia pernah melihatnya membawa buku-buku tebal bimbingan belajar saat memasuki kereta. Sayangnya, mereka mengikuti bimbingan di tempat yang berbeda. Meskipun jadwalnya persis sama, mengharuskan sama-sama pulang jam sembilan malam.

Karena itulah, satu-satunya tempat di mana Jongin bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo adalah stasiun. Lima kali dalam seminggu, pagi dan malam, Senin sampai Jumat.

Jongin melirik papan digital yang menampilkan interval waktu kedatangan kereta.

Enam puluh detik sebelum kereta memasuki peron.

Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap refleks terjaga ketika dirasa lantai tempatnya berpijak sedikit bergetar.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Kyungsoo segera bangkit untuk menghambur ke dalam.

Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. Bukan, dia bukan penguntit. Dia memang harus naik kereta yang sama untuk pulang.

Jongin mencengkram besi pegangan saat tubuhnya sedikit terhentak.

Ia memang sengaja—dan selalu—memilih untuk berdiri agar lebih leluasa mengawasi_nya_.

.

Perlahan, mata itu kembali meredup.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pekan ujian semester. Rasa-rasanya kau bisa mendengar suara bahu berkeretek di mana-mana. Hiperbola—maksudku mereka akhirnya bisa merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku setelah hampir dua minggu berkutat dengan soal-soal ujian.

Jongin menguap di kursinya. Setelah ujian yang melelahkan di sekolah, dia masih harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Ingin rasanya membolos, tapi Jongin tahu. Satu-satunya pihak yang akan dirugikan dari hal ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia harus belajar keras agar bisa tembus ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Untunglah Lee Donghae, guru muda di lembaga bimbingan belajar itu cukup pengertian membaca raut lelah murid-muridnya. Ia akhirnya memulangkan mereka setengah jam lebih awal. Keputusannya ini disambut gempita oleh seisi kelas yang di mana—jiwa mereka sudah melayang-melayang membayangkan empuknya kasur di kamar.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju stasiun, Jongin memutuskan membeli frapuccino untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang terkuras sejak pagi.

"Ah, segar!" Asap di kepala akhirnya padam tergantikan oleh rasa rileks.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya cekatan, menuruni anak tangga yang menuju peron. Saat ini ia pulang tiga puluh menit lebih awal jadi dia tidak berharap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

.

—karena Kyungsoo ada di sana.

.

Masih dengan posisi favoritnya; punggung bersandar pada tembok dingin, tangan memeluk ransel, kepala terkulai manis.

Kyungsoo terlelap.

Tidak banyak orang di stasiun malam itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua, seorang bapak bersetelan kantor, dan seorang wanita muda dengan kantung belanjaan.

Seorang kakek penjaga karcis menghampiri Jongin, menggumamkan serangkain pemberitahuan, "Ini akan menjadi kereta terakhir karena ada sedikit gangguan." Jongin baru saja hendak bertanya namun si kakek sudah melangkah mendekati calon penumpang lain. Mungkin untuk menginformasikan berita yang sama.

Si kakek tidak menghampiri Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu terlalu terlena dengan mimpinya.

Jongin melirik papan waktu kedatangan. Enam puluh detik sebelum kereta datang.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan refleks bangun jika kereta hampir datang, tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan sehingga tidurnya amat pulas. Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tukang tidur.

.

Merasa iba. Dan memang sangat ingin melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat, Jongin perlahan mendekat lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"Hei," Jongin berbisik pelan.

.

Dia ingin sekali memanggil Kyungsoo dengan namanya, tapi dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo curiga. Bagaimana pun, mereka tidak saling mengenal dan belum berkenalan. Jongin hanya mengetahui nama Kyungsoo lewat tag nama di seragam.

"Bangunlah," lirih jongin lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming.

Mendadak, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Jongin menempelkan gelas plastik dingin frapuccino ke pipi halus Kyungsoo.

.

Dua detik.

.

Namun hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo terbangun, terkejut karena mendapat serangan hawa dingin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya cepat dengan mata terbelalak. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu dan terkunci satu sama lain.

.

Berkedip.

.

Jongin berkedip lagi.

.

Semu hangat seenaknya menggelayuti pipi. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan muka.

Untung saja kereta segera datang sehingga Jongin bisa menyembunyikan rona merah muda wajahnya di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melesat masuk dan melangkah ke arah gerbong lain.

.

.

.

Jongin terlalu berdebar setelah beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Senin malamnya, Jongin kembali pada rutinitas yang sama.

Ia kembali menemukan sosok Kyungsoo, bersandar pulas pada dinding stasiun. Rupanya hari ini pun kereta hanya melayani sampai pada pukul 09.15.

"Ada perbaikan yang belum selesai," begitu kata si kakek penjaga peron karcis ketika Jongin bertanya apa alasannya.

Dan seperti kemarin pula, Kyungsoo tidak bergeming ketika kereta hampir tiba. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya karena masih malu atas kejadian kemarin. Karena bagaimana pun juga—

.

.

.

—Jongin telah jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Dan berada sangat dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai selalu sukses membuat jantungnya mencengkram hebat.

Enam puluh detik menjelang kedatangan kereta dan Kyungsoo belum juga bangun.

Ketika ular besi itu datang, Jongin melangkah ragu ke dalamnya lantas mencengkram lingkaran besi yang menggantung.

Ia menghitung.

Satu...

Dua...

—Kyungsoo belum juga bangun.

Tiga...

Empat...

Ini kereta terakhir. Jika Kyungsoo ketinggalan, alternatifnya dia harus naik bus. Tapi itu pun dia harus berjalan cukup jauh ke halte terdekat, belum lagi waktu tempuh yang lebih lama. Rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang selalu mengantuk.

Lima...

—oh ayolah!

Enam...

.

Jongin membuat keputusan.

.

Pintu kereta akan dua kali membuka dan menutup bergantian sebelum benar-benar menutup. Jongin menggunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Ia melesat secepat kilat, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa tubuh letih itu ke dalam kereta. Dicengkramnya tangan mungil itu, sedikit menghentak untuk menariknya kuat. Untunglah kursi panjang tempat Kyungsoo duduk hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari muka pintu.

Sangat cepat.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak punya waktu untuk terkejut.

Pintu menutup. Kereta pun mulai merayap.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tak menyadari siapa pemuda yang menarik lengannya. Sedikit linglung, akhirnya ia bergerak pelan ke arah bangku.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala. Raut terkejut tercetak jelas di benaknya ketika mendapati tubuh Jongin berdiri bergelantungan pada pegangan besi.

Saat itulah bola mata keduanya bersilang tatap.

Jongin cepat-cepat menunduk, menatap lurus ke arah sepatu. Semburat tipis merah jambu menjalar di wajah. Lagi-lagi karena sepasang mata bulat itu terlalu menghipnotisnya.

Kyungsoo masih tercengang. Bibirnya bahkan sedikit terbuka.

.

"Ini kereta terakhir," kata Jongin akhirnya. "Aku takut kau ketinggalan kereta karena itu aku menarikmu dan yah—" Jongin kembali menunduk. Kemampuannya merangkai kata hilang karena terlampau gugup.

.

"Oh," Kyungsoo yang belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya menggumam. "A—aku, berterima kasih," tuturnya terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo ikut menunduk.

.

.

.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi rasa kantuk untuk kembali menguasainya...

.

.

.

.

Butuh hampir dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke stasiun tujuan Kyungsoo. Dan butuh tiga puluh menit bagi Jongin untuk sampai ke tujuannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali tertidur pulas sejak lima menit pertama.

Suasana kereta sangat lenggang, hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang kakek tua di sudut gerbong. Diam-diam, Jongin mengambil posisi dari berdiri menjadi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang mendorong keberaniannya kali ini, tapi dia hanya ingin—Jongin ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Sejauh ini, Jongin tidak berani mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan. Dia bahkan tidak berani duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo saat di kereta.

Baru saja tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi empuk penumpang, kepala Kyungsoo terkulai—menyandar lembut di pundaknya.

Jongin menahan napas.

Tubuh mereka yang nyaris rapat membuatnya dapat merasakan deru napas milik Kyungsoo.

Merasa jantungnya berdentam tak karuan, dia akhirnya melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa gugup, "Kenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin," ia menggumam lirih. Kalimat yang sejak lama sangat ingin diucapkan pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin merendahkan kepalanya sampai batas ubun-ubun kepala Kyungsoo. Aroma rambut pemuda itu memeluk seluruh alam sadarnya. Ia lantas kembali bergumam, "Aku kelas tiga SMU dan aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

Mata Jongin terpejam, mengukir setiap tarikan napas Kyungsoo dalam benaknya. Ketika perlahan ia membuka mata, sosok itu masih bersandar pada bahunya; terlelap manis. Hangat napas Kyungsoo di dekat lehernya membuat sanubarinya berdesir hangat.

Seketika hati Jongin terasa ringan bagai terisi helium. Rasa bahagia membuat sudut bibirnya tak kuasa menyimpul senyum.

"...dan kurasa—"

.

Suaranya makin lirih, nyaris berbisik. "—aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada Jongin mendadak kaku. Kyungsoo tidak menjauhkan kepalanya dari tubuh Jongin, tapi Jongin tahu...

.

...Kyungsoo telah terbangun.

.

Tak ayal, tubuh Jongin ikut membeku.

.

Hening jatuh diam-diam.

Hanya ada suara gesekan halus roda dengan bantalan rel.

.

.

_Apa Kyungsoo sejak tadi tidak benar-benar tidur?_

_Apa dia mendengar semuanya?_

.

.

.

"...Jongin."

.

.

_Astaga! Jadi, __**dia**__ mendengar semuanya?_

.

.

.

Sekelebat, Jongin mendengar detak lain. Bukan, itu bukan suara kegugupannya, itu detak jantung Kyungsoo yang berdentam seirama dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin..."

.

.

.

"Y-ya?"

.

.

.

.

"...Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

_Tunggu._

.

"Kau—APA?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Makanya, aku suka-suka pura-pura tertidur."

.

.

Jantung Jongin seakan mencelos sampai ke dasar.

Ia terkesiap. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"K—kau serius?"

.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya untuk beradu pandang dengan Jongin. Senyumnya terkembang amat manis. Ia mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipi merona hebat lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dada Jongin.

"Ya...," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

.

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Jadi dia—**SERIUS**?

.

Jongin terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Ia lantas membenamkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Tertawa kecil di sana.

Kebahagian yang meluap.

.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kali ini bukan pura-pura?"

.

.

.

Sebuah sikutan keras langsung saja menghantam perutnya.

.

.

.

Jongin selalu melihat _dia_.

Jongin juga tahu siapa nama_nya_.

Nama pemuda itu Do Kyungsoo. Tercetak jelas pada tag nama yang tersemat di bagian atas jas sekolah.

Pemuda yang diam-diam juga memperhatihannya.

Pemuda yang mulai hari ini menjadi kekasihnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ II ]**

**THE FORGETFUL PANDA**

**K**ris**T**ao

Words count: 1.659

.

Inspired:

**L**orde – **A** World Alone

"—_We've both got a million bad habits to kick..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Ge, kau lihat kaca mataku tidak?"

Lelaki di seberang teleponnya hanya mendengus pendek sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. BAGAIMANA INI?" cetusnya makin panik. Tao melirik jam dinding di kamarnya sekilas. Lima belas menit lagi kelas Professor Han dimulai dan dia tentu tidak bisa pergi tanpa kacamatanya.

Tao semakin menggiatkan tangannya mengacak-acak selimut yang belum sempat dibenahi.

Saat ini Kris sedang berada di _subway _dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kantor. Tao meneleponnya seperti ini—tepatnya untuk menanyakan barang-barangnya yang _hilang_ bukanlah terjadi sekali dua kali.

Tapi setiap hari. Setiap pagi.

Mereka memang tinggal satu atap sejak tahun lalu. Tepatnya ketika Kris mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan. Tao yang ceroboh, pelupa, dan tidak apik harus dibenturkan dengan Kris yang teliti, cermat, dan rapi. Sebuah kontradiktif yang nyatanya bisa berjalan saling mengisi bahkan hingga hari ini.

"Gege..." suara Tao terdengar nyaris frustasi.

"_Coba cek kepalamu,"_ balas Kris pendek.

Tao bergegas menuju cermin yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya lalu tersenyum lega. "Ah, ternyata ada di kepalaku. Aku pasti tak sadar menaikkannya ke atas ketika memanaskan sup supaya kacanya tidak berembun."

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun yakin Tao tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia baru saja _akan_ memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas ketika ponselnya kembali benyanyi.

Nama yang sama tertera di sana.

"_Ya, ada apa lagi Tao?" _

"Ge, apa kau ingat di mana aku meletakkan ranselku?" sembur Tao cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Pacar kecilnya masih berusia sembilan belas tahun tapi mengapa ingatannya sama dengan angka kebalikan usianya; sembilan puluh satu tahun.

"_Coba periksa punggungmu."_

Tao meraba punggungnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Oh iya, hehehe," kekehnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Oh dan jam tanganku?"

"_Cek pergelangan tangan kirimu. Kau selalu memakainya setelah selesai berpakaian," _tutur Kris yang memang hapal kebiasaan Tao daripada si pemilik kebiasaan sendiri.

"Ups, kau benar ge," balas Tao nyengir.

"_Kalau kau mencari dompet atau topi, buka saja resleting tas bagian depan. Semuanya pasti ada di sana."_

"Iya-iya aku tahu," Tao berdecak jengkel.

"_Bukankah hari ini kau ada kelas Professor Han?"_

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Untung gege cepat-cepat mengingatkan!"

'Aku lupa', Frasa inilah yang berkali-kali menjadi alasan bagi Tao. Kris yakin kekasihnya tidak menderita penyakit ingatan jangka pendek. Sifat pelupanya ini adalah hasil dari sifat buruk yang terus menerus dipelihara.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap ponselnya beberapa detik—memastikan layarnya tidak berkedip lagi sebelum menyimpannya kembali ke saku jas, namun ponselnya kembali bersiul.

"Hal—"

"WU YI FAN GEGE INI GAWAT!"

Tao berseru dengan nada melengking seperti baru saja terjadi kebakaran. Ponsel Kris hampir saja jatuh dibuatnya.

"Aaargggh, apalagi Tao?"

"PONSELKU HILANG!" pekiknya setengah menjerit. "Pasti pencopet mengambilnya ketika aku naik bis. Huweee, bagaimana ini?"

Ponsel itu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Kris. Dia akan merasa bersalah jika benar-benar menghilangkannya. Tao sampai menggigit jarinya untuk meredam panik. Matanya bahkan sudah terasa panas siap menangis.

Kening Kris melengkung.

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu menatap benda pipih itu tak habis pikir. "...Lalu sekarang kau menelepon dengan ponsel siapa?" tanyanya setengah sinting dan nyaris berteriak.

Tao terdiam.

Setelah itu ia menepuk keras dahinya sendiri. "Oh, astaga! Tentu saja ponselku. Rupanya aku menaruhnya di saku jaket, bukan di resleting tas. Hehehe."

"..."

Memiliki kekasih dengan kadar ingatan manula sembilan puluh satu tahun sungguh sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

Tungkainya berayun lemah.

Baginya saat ini, dua puluh anak tangga menuju apartemen terasa berkali-lipat jumlahnya. Jika boleh ditambahkan, setiap ayunan kaki seakan-akan menguras energinya berkali-kali lipat. Ini semua karena tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah.

Kris semestinya sudah ke luar kantor sejak pukul lima petang, tapi bosnya yang _baik hati_ malah memberinya pekerjaan tambahan. Ia akhirnya menyanggupi dengan iming-iming bonus gaji.

Mengingat hari jadinya dengan Tao semakin dekat, Kris harus menyiapkan hadiah. Dan biasanya, barang yang Tao inginkan bukan termasuk _barang murah_.

Oh percayalah, hidup Kris tak jauh beda dengan pemuda di belahan dunia lain. Drama televisi yang menceritakan seorang CEO kaya sekaligus tampan menaiki Lamborghini—di usia awal 20-an—pasti sengaja dibuat untuk menaikkan rating.

_Maksudku—hal itu mana ada sih?_

Oke, mungkin Kris terlalu sentimen hari ini.

Tapi intinya, Kris Wu hanyalah pegawai kelas menengah—dan tidak mewarisi perusahaan kakeknya yang kaya raya atau apa pun itu—jadi dia harus benar-benar menabung untuk memberi kekasih kecilnya hadiah.

Lupakan soal hadiah. Sekarang pria tinggi itu mendesah lega karena akhirnya sampai juga di muka pintu.

Gelap menyambut ketika daun pintu terbuka. Apakah Tao sudah tidur? Kris bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Baru saja tangannya menggapai-gapai saklar, lampu ruang tengah sudah terlebih dulu menyala.

Mulut Kris membulat.

Bagaimana tidak, seisi ruang tamu kini dihiasi balon warna-warni dan pita di sana-sini dan—

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" –Tao tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa kue tart berukuran sedang. Bagian tengah kue itu berhiaskan lilin angka satu.

.

Kris tercengang.

.

Oh tidak. Kali ini Tao pasti lupa kalau hari _anniversary_ mereka baru akan terjadi minggu depan!

.

Kris yang lelah menanggapinya dingin. Dia melepas jasnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

"Gege, kok diam saja?" respon Tao karena Kris hanya memasang wajah datar.

Kris menjawab malas, "Aku lelah."

"Aku juga lelah menunggumu sejak jam lima sore dan kau baru datang jam sepuluh malam," ujarnya sendu. Tapi Tao kembali menghampiri Kris dengan senyum lebar, menyodorkan sebuah kue tart kecil berlilinkan angka satu. "Ayo tiup lilinnya," cetusnya bersemangat.

"Tao..., apa kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tentu saja tanggal lima belas April. Setahun yang lalu kau menyatakan cinta padaku di sebuah restoran Perancis yang makanannya hampir membuatku muntah."

Mata Kris menyipit. "Sekarang masih tanggal delapan. Itu artinya hari _anniversary_ kita baru akan berlangsung minggu depan."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itulah kenyataannya."

Tao tersenyum kecut. "Aku memang pelupa tapi aku tidak mungkin lupa pada hari sepenting ini."

Kris yang baru saja membuka tiga kancing kemejanya menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah sekarang tanggal lima belas April Kris gege. Sekarang adalah hari _anniversary_ kita," tegas Tao.

"Oh ayolah, gege benar-benar lelah sekarang. Tidak kah kau mengerti?"

Tao meletakkan kuenya di nakas lalu menatap Kris tajam dengan suara meninggi. "Maksudmu kau lupa hari penting ini begitu?"

_Great!_

Sekarang Kris yang hampir roboh saking lelahnya dituduh kekasihnya sendiri sebagai pelupa, padahal si penuduhlah yang sebenarnya pelupa.

Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Tidak ingin berdebat, tapi emosinya mulai naik. "Sekarang bulan April tanggal delapan, sayangku Huang Zi Tao," tegasnya penuh penekanan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa begitu? Hiks, aku tidak percaya. Hiks—"

"..."

"Kusangka kau sengaja diam untuk menyiapkan kejutan, tapi ternyata—hiks."

Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan jengkel. _Tenang Kris, tenang. Ini pasti hanya penyakit lupa Tao yang semakin akut._

Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan tanggal yang tertera di sana. "Lihat, sekarang tanggal lima belas April. Aku bahkan memasang alarm pengingat untuk hari ini."

Kris melotot. Ia lantas meraih ponselnya sendiri tapi sialnya, baterainya habis. Ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur dengan sebal.

"Masih tidak percaya juga?" Tao memelas dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Ditekannya tombol-tombol untuk menelepon seseorang. Telepon tersambung dengan cepat.

"_Ya, halo? Kali ini kau lupa apa lagi Tao?"_ sapa seseorang lewat _loud speaker_. Gerutuannya membuat Tao makin cemberut.

"Baekki, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"_Tanggal lima belas April. Jangan bilang kau meneleponku hanya karena lupa tang—"_

Klik. Tao menutup teleponnya cepat.

"_See?_" unjuk Tao menantang.

"Berikan ponselmu."

Tao memberikan ponselnya sendiri pada Kris setengah enggan ditambah bibir yang masih mengerucut. Kris menyambarnya lalu membuat panggilan cepat.

"_A-yo! Whaddup Tao? Jangan bilang kau lupa di mana mengikat panda perliharaanmu? Ingat Tao, kau tidak punya panda. Panda hanya ada di kebun binatang."_

"Ya! Chanyeol! Ini aku Kris."

"_Ups, ada apa Krissie?_"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" sembur Kris cepat, melupakan keinginannya membentak Chanyeol karena telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan konyol. Di dekatnya, Tao mendelik dengan ekspresi remeh.

"_Tanggal lima belas April tentu saja."_

"..."

"_Jangan bilang kau lupa hari anniversary-mu dengan Tao. Kulihat tadi dia sangat bersemangat menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."_

"..."

"..._Aku benar ya_? Ckckck, Krissie-Krissie—kau seharusnya tidak pikun begitu."

"Ugh—"

Klik. Kris menutup teleponnya gusar.

Tao bersidekap. Bola matanya berputar kesal. "Sudah puas Tuan Wu Yi Fan?"

"Ng, itu—"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lupa."

"Tao—"

"Kau jahat."

"Tao, aku mengaku salah oke? Aku—"

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, tapi kau malah lupa." Tao memasang wajah siap menangis yang sukses membuat Kris merasa sebagai pria paling bengsek.

Kris duduk di atas kasur, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saja. "Zi Tao sayangku, maafkan gege oke? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta apa pun yang kau mau."

Tawaran Kris membuat Tao rengekan Tao terhenti. Ia lantas menghampiri Kris yang duduk di tepi kasur. "Termasuk tas Gucci _limited edition_?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Tentu sa—HAH APA?"

Alih-alih menyahut, Tao menghampiri Kris dengan gerakan manja. Ia naik ke pangkuan kekasihnya lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Katanya aku boleh minta apa saja," protesnya dengan nada imut.

Tao mulai mengusapkan hidungnya pada leher Kris dengan lembut. Membuat Kris mengerang menahan napas, "Oke-oke, kau boleh minta itu," imbuh Kris pasrah. Padahal hati dan dompetnya menjerit.

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Kris mengecup bibir Tao lembut. Berharap ciumannya dapat membungkam kecerewetan Tao. Kris berharap Tao cepat 'lupa' akan rasa kesalnya.

Kedua permukaan lembab itu menempel, bergerak dalam melodi menyenangkan. Ciuman ringan lamat-lamat mulai beralih menjadi ciuman panjang mesra. Kris menghela setiap hembusan udara yang keluar dari mulut Tao dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya kau tetap menjadi pelupa," bisik Kris serak di telinga kekasihnya ketika kontak mereka terlepas.

Bibir Tao melengkung manis. "Tuhan menciptakan lupa pada manusia agar ada orang lain yang mengingatkan, agar manusia bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Terima kasih karena selalu menjadi pengingatku."

"Sama-sama manis. Dan maafkan aku karena telah menjadi kekasih bodoh yang lupa akan hari sepenting ini. Kuharap kau tak keberatan punya kekasih yang juga pelupa?"

Tao tersenyum puas, lalu mengangguk ringkas. "Bisa diatur."

Kris terkekeh tapi kemudian tersenyum miris mengingat mahalnya harga Gucci _limited edition_.

Ketika bibirnya kembali beradu dengan Tao, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan dua hal. Pertama, ia beruntung memiliki kekasih sepengertian Tao, dan yang kedua—

.

—hanya Tao yang boleh menjadi pelupa.

.

Karena sekalinya Kris lupa...

.

.

.

Dompetnya harus membayar mahal untuk itu.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Please_ jangan timpuk. Saya emang gak jago bikin cerita manis apalagi _fluff_ begini. T-T Jadi maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet. *nangis*

Sedikit penjelasan untuk KaiSoo: jadi selama ini Kyungsoo tidur cuma kamuflase supaya bisa diam-diam merhatiin Jongin. Tapi belakangan, dia akhirnya bener-bener ketiduran saking capeknya—sampai akhirnya Jongin ngebangunin dan narik dia supaya gak ketinggalan kereta. Intinya mereka sebenarnya saling memperhatikan.

Yang mereka tunggu sebenarnya subway (di beberapa negara bisa juga disebut MRT/LRT/Metro) tapi saya lebih nyaman memakai diksi kereta untuk cerita mereka. :) Adegan narik untuk masuk ke kereta terinspirasi dari film _Hello School Girl_.

Cerita KrisTao terinsipirasi dari salah satu iklan provider. xD

Saya juga mau berterima kasih untuk pembaca **2nd Proposal** (adakah di sini?), senang banget baca review kalian. Saya sendiri merasa puas dengan chapter endingnya. :)

Untuk pembaca FF saya yang lain:

**i. Delivery Service; ** _on progress_, rencananya saya mau ngadain _giveaway_ kecil-kecilan untuk pembaca setia FF ini nanti. So, tungguin terus ya ;)

**ii. Four Seasons;** kayaknya harus dihiatuskan dulu. Mungkin karena saya terlalu banyak hati-hati untuk nulis chapter Chanyeol, eh pas mau dilanjut feelnya keburu menguap. :(

**iii. Broken Wings;** chapter 2 sudah rampung, cuma belum mau saya post. Hahaha.

**iv. Mommy;** maaf sekali tapi kayaknya FF ini bakal mati suri lama banget. Karena... pas kemarin saya baca ulang ceritanya, kok 'ini-gak-saya-banget' dan 'bisa-bisanya-saya nulis macam begini'. Kalau pun dilanjutkan, ada adegan yang bakal saya rombak habis. Yang sering baca tulisan saya pasti paham deh maksudnya.

Oke, ditunggu **REVIEW-**nya ya. Yang panjang aja, saya senang malah bacanya. :D

Love,

Dami.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hai, gimana liburannya? Detik-detik menuju 2014 nih :) Yuk inget-inget lagi momen apa yang paling berkesan selama 2013 dan mari bersyukur untuk itu. Apa _wish list_ kalian untuk 2014? :D

Niatnya sih mau update **Delivery Service** dulu sebelum ini, tapi ini selesai duluan. Sedangkan **Broken Wings** belum sempat direvisi. /udah kaya skripsi aja direvisi/ skripsi tuh revisi, jangan FF!/ curhat/ *nangis dipojokan*

Untuk versi Chanbaek, saya benar-benar murni terinspirasi dari lagu dan video klipnya **Greyson Chance**-_Sunshine and City Light_. Ada yang tau? Dia ini bisa dibilang next generationnya Bieber karena bersinar di usia yang sangat muda. But actually Greyson Chance is a lot better than him. No offense, really. This is only my objective view as music lover :) *sayang umurnya berondong banget*. Ugh, saya cinta banget sama lagu ini sekaligus video klipnya. Saking cintanya sampai gak saya ubah judulnya. Beberapa adegan juga diambil dari sana. Very well directed, artistic, simple but sweet, and brings much of fluffy mood!

Enjoy this chap **and still...**

**PLEASE DO NOT** Favorite or Follow without leaving any review before.

_That's kind of rude for me._

**Please Respect.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied. I do not own the cast, all casts belong to themselves, but the story is mine. Non profit taken.

**Casts:** All EXO Official Pairings.

**Genre:** Romance, drama, humor, friendship, etc.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**THE HALF SOUL**

By kwondami

_Six stories about confession, bad habits, effort, moment, trick, and jealousy..._

.

They speak one similar word:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love.**

* * *

**[III]**

**SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS**

**C**han**B**aek

.

**W**ords count: 1.647

.

**I**nspired:

** G**reyson **C**hance – **S**unshine** &** **C**ity **L**ights

"—_And we are the lost and found..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Psssst, Baekki-ya... Aku sudah di bawah."

Baekhyun menyibakkan tirai jendela. Cahaya gelap di luar membuatnya memicingkan mata mencari sumber suara. Untunglah saat itu purnama. Sinar lembutnya memantulkan warna cokelat rambut seorang pemuda yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah balkon. Tubuhnya terhalangi pohon akasia yang tumbuh di halaman sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Chanyeol, kaukah itu?" desis Baekhyun dalam senyap.

—_**KRING!**_

Chanyeol membunyikan bel sepedanya satu kali sebagai jawaban. Suaranya yang jernih merobek keheningan malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengerti kode sandi itu, ia meraih jaketnya lalu memakainya cepat. Sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar, ia memastikan seseorang telah menggantikan wujudnya di tempat tidur. Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah guling dan boneka yang posisinya diatur sedemikian rupa seakan-akan menyerupai dirinya yang sedang bergelung di balik selimut.

Untuk berjaga-jaga. Takutnya orang tuanya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan mengeceknya. Meskipun hal itu dipastikan tidak akan terjadi karena dia mengunci kamarnya sebelum pergi. Dan Baekhyun berjanji—pada dirinya sendiri—untuk pulang sebelum waktu makan pagi.

Tapi lagi-lagi, sekedar berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya.

Baekhyun memutar kunci kamarnya hati-hati. Setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci rapat, ia mengalungkan kunci ke lehernya. Menyembunyikannya di balik jaket baseball berwarna biru.

Dituruninya tangga perlahan-lahan. Nyaris berjinjit agar telapak kakinya tak menimbulkan derit di permukaan kayu. Ia hampir saja berteriak ketika dirasa bulu-bulu halus menyentuh permukaan kaki.

"Astaga, Prince!" Baekhyun nyaris memekik ketika menyadari hampir saja menginjak ekor Prince, kucing putih berjenis persia. Prince bergelung malas di ujung tangga, tak acuh akan keterkejutan tuannya.

Prince mengeong malas—sebenarnya menguap—lalu kembali pada posisi nyamannya. Baekhyun meraih kucing gemuk itu lalu mendekapnya. "Mestinya aku mengurungmu di kamar," katanya sambil menggaruk kepala kucing itu. Bulu-bulu Prince yang mekar bergesekan halus dengan pipinya.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal selama aku pergi oke?" Prince sekali lagi hanya menguap di pelukan Baekhyun. Ia senang jika Baekhyun memeluknya seperti ini. Kucing itu berpikir Baekhyun akan membawanya ke kamar lalu tidur bersama seperti biasa. Tapi tuannya itu malah menurunkannya ke bawah.

Prince mengeong protes.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun seakan kucing itu bisa mengerti. "Kau harus menyibukkan appa dan eomma, jangan sampai mereka mengecek kamarku oke?"

Prince menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang hijau. Dua buah kelereng bersinar terang seperti kunang-kunang. Prince seakan-akan sedang menyimak pesan tuannya.

"Nanti akan kubawakan makanan enak untukmu. Kau mau apa? _Whiskas_?"

Prince menggaruk wajahnya dengan kaki. Tindakan itu Baekhyun anggap itu sebagai persetujuan. "Kucing pintar." Baekhyun mengusap bulu halus Prince beberapa kali sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke arah kamar orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya selalu membiarkan sedikit celah di pintu kamar ketika tidur. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik celah itu. Dia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus ayahnya. Di sisi ayahnya, ibunya juga pasti sama pulas.

Aman.

Tak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama, ia lantas bergegas ke luar. Langkahnya masih sesunyi langkah kucing.

Baekhyun menekan kenop pintu ruang tamu sepelan mungkin, menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya dengan suara nyaris sesenyap angin.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana?"

"_Midnight movie_. Filmnya akan diputar jam sepuluh."

Baekhyun mengecek jam digital di lengan kirinya lalu berseru ribut. "Astaga, sepuluh menit lagi filmnya mulai. Kita harus bergegas!" ia menepuk-nepuk pemuda di bangku kemudi agar mengayuh lebih cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa. Pemuda itu mencengkram tuas sepedanya lebih erat lalu berkata dengan nada serius, "Bersiaplah."

Seketika, sepeda melaju lebih cepat. Baekhyun memekik girang sambil memegang pundak Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya yang tegak berdiri di bangku penumpang sedikit terhentak saat melewati jalanan menurun.

"Hati-hati!" seru Baekhyun memperingati. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat sehingga sepeda itu meluncur cepat menebas angin.

"Kyaaaaa—" Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi. Angin dingin menampar wajahnya sampai ke tengkuk. Bibirnya sedikit bergemeletuk tapi ia bahagia luar biasa.

Saat sepeda akhirnya melintas di jalanan datar, Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. Pukulan itu disertai nada protes tapi lembut, "Tadi itu bahaya sekali!"

Chanyeol merespon dengan kekehan, "Tapi mengasyikan bukan?" katanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangguk lantas teryenyum kecil. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol lalu merapatkan pipi mereka. "Sepertinya kita terlambat untuk nonton film. Kau ada ide lain?"

Chanyeol memperlambat kayuhannya sambil sedikit menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau makan _hotdog_?"

"_Hotdog_...?" Baekhyun sedikit tidak menyukai ide ini karena _hotdog_ pada pukul sepuluh malam sangatlah tidak sehat. Dan dia juga bukan penggemar _junk food_. Tapi karena hari ini hari yang spesial...

"...Bagaimana, hm?" Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya sekilas pada pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan mata tetap fokus pada jalan raya.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol ringan sebagai jawaban kemudian bergumam lembut di telinganya, "Boleh juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Dikayuhnya sadel dengan bersemangat. Ada energi seperti letupan popcorn memenuhi hatinya. Melompat-melompat manis dan renyah, membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum.

Sepeda melaju ringan di jalanan beraspal rata. Desiran angin menerbangkan helaian rambut Baekhyun. Ia membentangkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh angin dengan setiap inci indera peraba.

Lampu jalanan dan pertokoan menyorot, serempak dengan cahaya rembulan berwarna kuning.

Baekhyun menghirup udara malam sampai seluruh sel-sel di paru-parunya mengembang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Dia ingin berteriak karena merasa bebas. Ingin berseru betapa hatinya ringan seperti balon terbang.

Benaknya mengukir setiap sorot lampu jalanan. Kepalanya terdongak sekedar menghitung kasar bintang yang menggantung di langit. Memejamkan mata selama menggurat setiap pantulan dalam memori. Setelahnya, ia menghela napas dalam sebuah kelegaan luar biasa. Lengannya dikalungkan, memeluk Chanyeol dari posisinya, merapatkan tubuh mereka dalam kehangatan tipis.

Ia ingin sepeda ini terus melaju dan waktu berhenti.

Chanyeol terus mengayuh dalam diam. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

"Saus?"

"_Please_."

Chanyeol membantu menambahkan saus pada _hotdog_. Baekhyun memberi isyarat cukup dengan matanya ketika cairan merah kental itu dirasa terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol menyodorkan porsinya sendiri pada Baekhyun, memberinya suapan besar. Ketika mengunyah ujung roti lonjong itu, mata Baekhyun menyipit. Rasa asam dan pedas berbaur dalam mulutnya.

"Semuanya jadi enam ribu won."

Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar lima ribu won dan dua buah koin sisanya pada kakek penjual.

"Kencan?" tanya si kakek ingin tahu setelah memasukkan uang pembayaran ke dalam saku.

Keduanya melempar pandangan penuh arti lalu tersenyum penuh persengkongkolan.

"Kurasa sudah jelas," gumam si kakek, ceria. "Sudah izin pada orang tua?" pertanyaan yang wajar karena ini memang hampir tengah malam.

"Kami sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun," tukas Chanyeol cepat, "kami ingin menikmati cahaya kota di waktu malam."

Si kakek mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jaga diri kalian kalau begitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan. Ia membungkuk kecil sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan menggiring sepeda.

"Kencan sembunyi-sembunyi memang mendebarkan tapi menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ketika menangkap kalimat tersebut. Si kakek tidak balas memandang ke arahnya dan malah sibuk membolak-bolaik sosis di balik desisan asap. Chanyeol sudah jauh berjalan di depan jadi dia tidak mendengar.

Ketika akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengedip jenaka pada Baekhyun.

Rona hangat menyapa. Baekhyun melempar senyum dalam balutan merah jambu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggiring sepeda dengan tangan kanan sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Telapak Baekhyun yang mungil terasa tenggelam dalam hangatnya genggaman.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan. Menikmati setiap langkah dan detik dalam kebersamaan. Tidak ada yang bicara karena masing-masing tak mau merusak kebisuan yang berharga.

Barulah saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol membuka awalan.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ng, sedikit."

"Kita istirahat dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Chanyeol duduk di tepian pelabuhan. Kaki mereka menggantung dengan ombak berdebur di bawahnya. Kapal-kapal merapat tak jauh dari mereka. Dari kejauhan, lampu-lampu kota berbaur dengan gemerlap bintang.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap cemerlang akan hamparan malam. Angin malam menerpa rambutnya yang kecokelatan hingga acak-acakan, tapi kelihatan begitu natural. Chanyeol suka sekali melihatnya.

"Dingin?"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang. Pipinya ia sentuhkan pada pipi tanpa cela itu. Malam di musim panas memang tidak terlalu dingin tapi ia ingin Baekhyunnya tetap merasa hangat.

Saat ini mungkin hampir jam dua belas tapi Baekhyun merasa malam masih muda. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, mencuri detak jantung itu dari sana.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ipod dari sakunya kemudian memasang sebelah _earphone_ pada telinga Baekhyun dan sebelah lagi di telinganya.

Alunan musik mengalir diantara sunyi.

Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia menyentuhkan hidungnya di pipi Baekhyun lalu mencuri kecupan di sana. Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepala agar pemuda itu lebih leluasa.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Manis. Sedikit usapan kecil yang cukup menggetarkan.

Chanyeol menyudahi usapan lembut itu ketika berbisik di sana, "Mau berdansa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng geli. Suara lembut napas Chanyeol mendesir di lehernya.

"Ayolah," bujuknya manis.

Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun perlahan agar sambungan _earphone_ tidak terlepas. Sebelah tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang mungil itu dan tangannya yang lain menyambut lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh di dada Chanyeol namun lambat laut akhirnya diam karena terbawa nuansa.

Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Chanyeol menuntun tubuhnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menuntun hatinya.

Mereka berdansa di bawah rembulan dan cahaya lampu kota.

.

.

Malam ini benar-benar nyata...

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Selongsong cahaya fajar menerobos dari jendela membuatnya silau. Sejenak hatinya terasa damai ketika mendapati semalaman tidur dengan tubuh berimpitan dengan Baekhyun. Wajah polos itu masih bersandar manis di bahunya.

Suara halus mesin kereta mengiringi langkah sang mentari.

"Selamat pagi," lirihnya ketika Baekhyun juga terjaga. "Sekarang jam setengah enam, tiga puluh menit lagi kau akan sampai di kamarmu. Tepat sebelum waktu sarapan."

Baekhyun menggeliat manja.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut. "Sebanyak rasa terima kasihku karena telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Delapan belas tahun saling mengenal bahkan sebelum bisa mengucapkan kata pertama, bersahabat, kemudian dua tahun menjalin cinta...

.

...Rasa ini begitu sederhana namun begitu sempurna.

.

.

"Aku beruntung karena menemukanmu."

.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Karenanya ia pun balas menggumam, "Kita sama-sama hilang dan menemukan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

"_Happy Anniversary."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keduanya mengukir senyum pertama mereka pagi itu...

.

.

_Sunshine and city lights will guide you home,_

_You gotta know, __**that I'll never let you go**__..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**[ IV ]**

**TRICK**

**S**u**L**ay

.

**W**ords count: 1.746

.

**I**nspired:

**T**ell **M**e **S**omething** G**ood** (G**lee** C**ast**)**

"—_Tell me something good, tell me that you love me..."_

.

.

.

"Semuanya jadi sepuluh ribu won."

"Tidak ada kupon diskon?"

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya orang itu datang dalam satu hari. Yixing menatapnya heran dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak, maaf sekali," jawabnya singkat sambil memasukkan benda-benda belanjaan si pembeli ke kantung plastik.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu. Pertanyaan tidak penting tapi tatapannya pada Yixing mendesak meminta jawaban.

"Karena—" oh, jangan bilang Yixing harus mengulang kalimat ini lagi. "—karena anda tidak membeli barang-barang berlabel khusus." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari ia menjelaskan ini—pada orang yang sama!

Apakah pria di hadapannya punya memori jangka pendek?

Oh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kalau aku membatalkan pembelianku lalu membeli produk berlabel khusus, apa aku bisa mendapat kupon diskon?"

Pelipis Yixing berdenyut. Ini masih tengah hari tapi ia bisa mendapat serangan vertigo kapan saja. Akhirnya ia mencoba menjawab dengan tenang, "Maaf Tuan, tapi barang-barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan."

"Oh, begitu ya," respon pria di hadapan Yixing kalem.

Syukurlah nampaknya dia mulai mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa hanya barang-barang berlabel khusus saja yang menyediakan kupon diskon?"

_Pembeli adalah raja..._

_Pembeli adalah raja..._

Yixing mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam hati, mengingatkannya sendiri agar tetap sabar menghadapi pelanggan paling mengesalkan sekali pun.

"Karena hanya produk-produk tertentu saja yang menyediakan promosi bulan ini," imbuhnya dengan senyum manis dipaksakan.

Si pembeli nampak berpikir sebentar lalu manggut-manggut.

"Bisa kau sebutkan nama-nama produknya?"

Kali ini Yixing mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan pria pembeli ini utusan bosnya untuk mengecek kapabilitas Yixing sebagai kasir. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia kan hanya bekerja di sebuah mini market! Bukan di perusahaan multinasional.

"Kenapa anda tidak cek sendiri saja di rak nomor delapan, Tuan?" Kesabaran Yixing mulai habis.

"Aku lebih senang mendengarnya dari bibirmu."

"Kau—HAH?"

"Yup. Namaku Kim Joonmyeon _by the way_. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Kalau alamatmu?"

"Tidak."

"Nomor _handphone_, hobi, _boyband_ favorit?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Biar kutebak, namamu pasti terdiri dari dua suku kata."

"_What the—_"

"...yang melambangkan keindahan dan kelembutan."

"_Dasar sin—_"

"...seuntai kata yang menggambarkan hati yang tulus dan kasih sayang."

Yixing menganga. Joonmyeon mengedip genit.

"...yang—" Joonmyeon makin bernafsu melanjutkan rayuannya jika saja tidak ada suara menggelegar dari antrian belakang, disertai pelototan tajam pria berambut pirang.

.

.

.

"Woy! Kalau mau _ngegombal_ jangan di sini dong!"

.

.

.

.

Itu baru awal.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, Joonmyeon masih sering datang ke sana. Ada saja yang dibelinya mulai dari mie instan, kaus kaki, sampai shampo anti ketombe. Selebihnya dia banyak membeli barang tidak penting.

.

Tapi sebenarnya yang dibelinya hanyalah satu...

.

.

...yaitu kesempatan bertemu Yixing.

.

.

Joonmyeon memainkan kaleng soda di tangannya. Punggungnya bersandar membelakangi meja kasir, sedikit mendongak untuk melirik sosok di belakang kasir.

"Jadi kau masih belum berniat memberitahumu namamu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Yixing melirik sekilas dengan mata tetap fokus pada layar komputer. Jarinya-jarinya menari di atas tuts _keyboard_.

Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan senyum terkulum.

.

_Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak bisa membujukku dengan senyum so angelic-mu itu. _

_._

Yixing meneguhkan hatinya agar tidak luluh. Padahal harus diakui, sedikit getaran selalu menghampirinya ketika senyum Joonmyeon terkembang. Tapi Yixing teringat akan pesan ibunya sebelum dia merantau ke Korea, 'Pria Korea itu perayu ulung.'

Meskipun Joonmyeon tidak terlihat seperti om-om mesum—_tapi siapa tahu kan_—Yixing harus tetap berhati-hati.

"Semuanya jadi delapan ribu won," cetus Yixing tegas, "dan anda mendapatkan bonus pasta gigi."

"Aku lebih suka jika bonusnya adalah—" Joonmyeon menatapnya lurus, "—**namamu**."

Yixing tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Joonmyeon menyeringai lebar.

"Tuan, kalau anda tidak cepat-cepat membayar—"

"Hei, bisa cepat sedikit tidak! Aku sudah _ngantri _dari tadi _nih_!" protes seorang pria sok bule—beginilah pikiran Joonmyeon—seraya melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Ia menyikut Joonmyeon lalu menaruh semua belanjaannya di meja kasir.

"Pacarku tidak suka menunggu lama," decaknya kesal.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar gerutuannya, "Jadi ini semua pesanan Zi Tao?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan permen warna-warni dan beberapa batang cokelat ke alat sensor.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya malas, "Yeah."

Joonmyeon balas melotot. Namun pria itu membalas tak mau kalah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sentak si pirang galak.

.

Nyalinya ciut.

.

Kali ini pun Joonmeyon gagal mendapatkan nama si kasir pujaan.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu malam, mini market yang berada di ujung jalan itu terlihat sepi pembeli. Seminggu lebih Joonmyeon tidak datang ke sana. Meskipun enggan mengakui, Yixing merasa sedikit rindu padanya.

Yixing mendongak ketika dirasa pintu mini market terbuka. Dia baru saja akan mengucapkan selamat datang ketika sosok di sana malah berteriak—

"—ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Tubuh Yixing membeku. Matanya terbelakak mendapati sosok berbalut pakaian serba hitam dan selubung yang menutupi seluruh muka kecuali mata dan mulut.

"Serahkan semua uang di kas jika tidak mau terluka!" titah suara itu tajam.

Demi ibunya yang berada di Changsa, seorang perampok baru saja memasuki mini market tempat Yixing bekerja!

Oksigen seakan lenyap dari jangkauan. Air muka Yixing berubah pucat. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas seperti agar-agar.

Si perampok mengisyaratkan agar Yixing membuka laci kas.

"Ayo cepat!" bentaknya nyaring.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya yang bergemeletuk dengan mata menahan panas. Dia mengangguk gugup lalu memutar kunci laci kas. Jemarinya gemetaran hebat ketika meraih tumpukan uang di sana.

Tak disangka, pintu mini market kembali terbuka. Yixing refleks menjerit kecil ketika melihat sosok yang datang.

"JOONMYEON!"

Si perampok tersentak. Ia tak mengharapkan ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menginterupsi kegiatannya 'mencari penghasilan'.

Joonmyeon tampak sama kagetnya.

Hal itu membuat si perampok lari ke belakang kasir, membuat Yixing menjadi tawanannya. Ia membekap Yixing dan menahan tubuh itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak atau nyawa kasir manis ini akan melayang."

Yixing mulai terisak.

Joomyeon berusaha tetap tenang dan mengamati si penyerang. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan potongan langsing. Tapi dari suaranya, Joonmyeon menebak si perampok ini masihlah sangat muda. Warna hitam khas penjahat di film-film membalut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, selain itu dia sama sekali tak bersenjata...

.

Eh tunggu, tidak bersenjata?

.

Ya, si perampok ini menjalankan aksinya dengan tangan kosong!

.

Benak Joonmyeon menyambut gembira kabar ini. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya!" pekiknya sok pahlawan.

.

—_**BUGH! **_

.

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam perut si perampok membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Baru saja Joonmyeon akan menambahkan tendangan kedua, si perampok amatiran itu langsung melepaskan kukungannya pada Yixing lalu lari tunggang langgang.

.

_Rasakan perampok tengik!_

_._

Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya—seakan-akan tangannya penuh bakteri karena telah menghajar si perampok, lantas menyeringai sok jagoan, "Itulah akibatnya kalau mencari-cari masalah dengan Kim Joonmyeon." –dengan pose dada membusung dan tangan di sisi pinggang ala Superman.

Dengan langkah bangga, ia menghampiri Yixing lalu menangkupan telapak tangannya di wajah itu. Yixing masih syok, tubuhnya bahkan masih gemetaran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau penyelamatku," katanya dengan napas tersengal.

Yixing memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Kau pahlawanku," pujinya disertai isakan kecil.

Joonmyeon yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba hanya bisa terpaku. Demi semua barang-barang tidak berguna yang ia beli di mini market ini, hati Joonmyeon tengah terbang tak menapak.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas seringai tipis, "tiga hal," ujarnya.

"Apa pun karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Pelukan Yixing pada Joonmyeon makin erat. Joonmyeon tentu saja tak menolak. Dia bahkan mulai mengusap-usap punggung Yixing lembut.

Senyum terkembang luas di wajah Joonmyeon. "Yang pertama—" jemarinya mulai mengelus surai cokelat itu lembut, "—beri tahu aku siapa namamu."

"Zhang Yixing. Namaku Zhang Yixing," sahut Yixing cepat.

"...yang kedua—" kini ibu jarinya beralih ke bibir Yixing dan memberikan usapan halus di sana. Seringainya semakin lebar, "—kau harus bersedia berkencan denganku besok minggu dan yang ketiga—"

.

.

.

Joomyeon mengangkat wajah Yixing lalu menghujaninya dengan tatapan kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua tiket taman ria, tiket bioskop, satu set piyama pororo, satu boneka pororo, dan—" Joonmyeon menarik napas kecut sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari dompetnya, "—seratus ribu won. Dibayar lunas."

Pemuda di samping Joonmyeon terkekeh senang ketika menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya.

"Dasar pemeras cilik," Joonmyeon mencibir.

"Kau bilang apa tadi _hyung_? Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk skenario bodoh ciptaanmu. Untung saja si kasir itu tidak menelepon polisi."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula mini market itu tidak memasang CCTV. Aku kan sering datang ke sana, tenang saja."

Lawan bicara Joonmyeon berdecak, "Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa _sih _kau sampai menciptakan drama murahan hanya untuk mencari tahu nama seorang pemuda, maksudku—Ya Tuhan..."

"Dia itu tipe yang sedikit jual mahal, jadi untuk mendapatkannya perlu sedikit usaha."

Pemuda di sebelah Joonmyeon balas mencibir, "Cih, tunggu saja sampai dia sadar kalau sudah diperdaya. Lagipula—siapa namanya?"

"Zhang Yixing."

"Dia mudah sekali tertipu si Zhang—siapa?"

"Zhang Yixing!" Joomnyeon mendaratkan sentilan yang langsung disambut aduhan keras.

Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang pegal lalu meneguk kaleng sodanya yang tinggal setengah. Beberapa anak muda tampak asik bermain di lapangan basket tempat mereka berada meskipun saat itu larut malam.

"Tapi terima kasih hyung. Berkatmu, besok aku bisa mengajak kencan dan memberi pacarku hadiah ulang tahun. Eomma memang kejam karena memotong uang jajanku padahal nilaiku hanya turun sedikit, huhuhu."

"Kau harus giat belajar. Bukankah sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas?"

Kim yang lebih muda mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong aktingmu sebagai perampok bagus juga."

"Trims, tidak sia-sia aku banyak menonton film _action_. Kau tahu kan film 'Miracle In Cell No.7?' Tadinya aku malah terpikir untuk membawa pistol mainan supaya lebih dramatis," ujarnya nyengir sambil memperagakan gaya tinju bak jagoan _action_.

Kening Joonmyeon berlipat, "Itu sih film sedih bodoh!" dan sebuah sentilan mendarat lagi di dahi adiknya.

"Aw! Berhenti menyentilku! Pukulanmu di mini market tadi juga terlalu keras untuk ukuran pura-pura. Semua bayaran ini sungguh tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan rasa sakitku. Hiks, Kyungsoo pasti sedih melihat pacarnya babak belur." Bibirnya mengerucut protes disertai tampang yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Joonmyeon meringis jengkel. Tapi harus diakui tadi itu ia memang memukul agak keras. Dengan berat hati ia akhirnya mengeluarkan lembaran won lain dari dompetnya. Namun rupanya si 'perampok bayaran' belum puas juga.

"Kyungsoo sangat ingin makan es krim Baskien Robbins. Segini _sih _mana cukup."

"Apanya yang tidak cukup! Aku heran kenapa pemuda semanis Kyungsoo mau jadi pacarmu."

Si adik membelalakan mata, "Bayar—atau kubongkar rahasiamu pada Zhang Yixing?" ancamnya serius.

Joonmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam bersiap memaki adiknya. "YA! KIM JONGIN! DASAR BOCAH TIDAK MODAL!" Sedangkan yang dimaki cepat-cepat mengumpulkan imbalannya lalu bergegas kabur.

.

Joonmyeon mengurut pelipisnya. Kata-kata Jongin memang ada benarnya juga _sih_. Tapi setidaknya drama ini setimpal dengan sebuah nama yang membuat ponselnya berdering. Joonmyeon tersenyum amat lebar kala suara lembut itu menyambut.

.

.

"Halo, Joonmyeon-ssi—ehm—kau sedang apa? Mengenai kencan besok..."

.

.

Persetan tentang skenarion murahan. Toh trik ini sukses besar. Karena selain sukses mendapatkan **nama **sang pujaan hati, Joonmyeon juga telah sukses mendapatkan **hati** si pemilik nama sekaligus.

* * *

**A/N:**

Aaaaah~dua pairing di chap ini favoritnya Dami :3

Dari dulu selalu pengen bikin Chanbaek yang manis, ringan, tanpa konflik, dan isinya full momen mereka. Akhirnya kesampaian juga :'). Dan untuk SuLay, entahlah saya masih belum lepas sama image-nya Suho sebagai Bang Jali pencari cinta. xD

Miracle In Cell No.7, udah pada tau tentunya kan? Ini film mengharukan yang udah bikin semua EXO nangis sesenggukan (kecuali Yixing, he gives no shit xD)

Kalau readers perhatikan, setiap chapter berisi satu cerita Smooth fluffy dan satu cerita funny fluffy. Jadi bisa nebak untuk pairing berikutnya? Siapa yang kebagian smooth dan pairing mana yang funny? xD

So, here are the review replies!

.

**THANKS TO:**

**Kyungchos:** as my 1st reviewer ;)

**Aulexo:** yang udah dibangunin alarmnya jam 04.36 pagi dan tergerak untuk baca FF ini, hehe. How's your holiday so far? Iya nih, untuk FF lain lagi hilang mood. Btw, kamu suka baca yang mana lagi emang? xD Thank you for such a long review. Love it, Dami loves it :*, **loveHEENJABUJA;** Padahal part KaiSoo udah lebih panjang daripada yang lain. HunHan-nya next chap ya... Keep reading!, **Ahn Dini FreezenBlack; **yup, Kyungsoo emang pake cara licik buat merhatiin Jongin x), **realkkeh; **Broken Wings chap 2 sudah rampung dari lama sebenarnya, tapi saya gak pede untuk posting karena khawatir ada degradasi kualitas /halah bahasa lo Dam/ ngerti kan? :(, ** 91: **Makasih udah suka part-nya KrisTao :), **exindira:** Sulay in this chap! :), **Tania3424:** Jadi lebih kasian sama dompetnya daripada sama Kris?*pukpuk bias aku*, **sycarp:** KrisTao ciuman loh, masa kurang romantis? Dami aja belum pernah ciuman sama Kris T.T. Untuk KrisTao ini saya emang lebih menekankan ke genre komedi-romantis :), **mmillo: **Thanks!, **12Wolf: **eh, kamu mampir lagi. Makasih loh :"), **Nada Lim:** Thanks!, **Yurako Koizumi:** Iya nih, aku bosen sama tokoh Jongin yang selalu mesum di FF lain. Sebagai KAI dia emang 'mengundang', tapi sebagai Kim Jongin berumur yg baru 19 tahun, dia tuh aslinya kan manis dan pemaluuuuu banget. Aku selalu suka sisi Jongin yang malu-malu dan canggung gini kalau di variety show :"). Makasih loh selalu ngingetin typo aku, **Uchiha Shesura-chan: **Makasih banyak kalau udah nganggap FF ini manis. Soalnya aku rada fail kalau nulis macam gula-gula gini. :"), **Aswshn:** Ngegemesin itu emang udah sifat melekat pada panda... *krik*, **ex anonymous: **Jangan minum obat diabetes, suntik insulin aja sekalian. /ngomong apa sih lo Dami/ *tendang*, **HyunRa: **Thanks! Semoga suka ya. **GreifannyGS: **Nama kamu sering muncul di FF aku, makasih ya dear :* Four Seasons chap Summer itu udah 2000 kata padahal. Tapi pas baca ulang, aku gak sreg dan keburu ilang mood. Harap sabar ya... :(, **yinyang123: **Terima kasih semangatnyaaa :_:, **DwitaDwita: **Tenang, semua pairing bakal diceritain semua kok. *wink*, **neorakyu:** Tidaaak, jangan cubit aku pake tang beracun. Cubit aja pake bibir angry birdnya Kris atau bibir kissablenya Jongin atau bibir Chanyeol juga ga nolak /maunya/ Iya nih, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi ter-KaiSoo-kan banget. Jangan bosan untuk review ;), **mumu: **Harap sabar ya..., **XiuBy PandaTao: **Thanks!, **KrisPanda**: Pengen sih nulis TaoRis yang lain, tapi aku jarang banget dapet feel sama pairing ini. Soalnya bias aku Kris dan.../bilang aja posesif gamau berbagi sama Tao/hahaha, **anisa r ramadhani1: **Chanbaek smooth fluffy for u! ;), **ArraHyeri2:** yup! Sebenernya itu sifat buruk aku juga. Aku selalu lupa naro kaca mata, remot tv, dompet, handphone, dan repot sendiri kalau mau pergi. **Rnf:** Makasiiih :*, **Park Young Min-chan:** Ok. **SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: **Thanks!, **awlia:** Yup! That's reality, Aku bosan sama Kris yang selalu diceritain naik mobil mewah. Sekali-kali dia harus nyobain naik metro, hehe. Bunch of loves for your long review :* terima kasih kasih karena udah sering baca FF-ku. **dokydo91:** Iya, 6 cerita berbeda. Tapi mereka masih saling berkaitan. Kyungsoo yang nyender, itu cuma akal-akalan dia aja xp /dasar licik/ tapi pas Jongin narik tangan dia itu dia emang bener2 ketiduran, **Jung Rae Ra: **Thank you! enjoy this chap. **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **KrisTao emang korban iklan banget, hehe. **Rannydamayanti: **yup! Sekali-kali Kris harus ngerasain jadi karyawan, jangan jadi bos melulu. X), **Minerva Huang: **Aku nulis KaiSoo lagi kok di Broken Wings. Udah mampir ke sana? :D, **siscaMinstalove: **enjoy this chap dear!, **biyungbekyun: **Mata Kyungsoo emang selalu 'awas' sama cogan sekitar/ sama kayak saya/ haha. HunHan-nya next yaa, **kaidozwag: **Makasiih ya :* jadi dia tuh merem-melek pas Jongin lengah. Aku sering meraktekin itu kok kalau naik kereta /modus/ hahaha. Wajah Kris emang udah mewah dari sananya (apalagi kalau rambut pirang) ditambah potongan badan yang 'oh-so-so-prince' banget. Tapi Dami pikir, ketika rambut Kris hitam dia kelihatan jauh lebih _humble._ Dan dia kembali jadi Wu YiFan, bukan Kris (yang selalu diceritain jadi CEO dengan mobil mewah). Tapi tetep sih, sebagai Kris bias, saya cinta mati sama rambut pirangnya. Kyaaaa~, **louise lee:** Hai, terima kasih sudah mampir dan review. :)

.

**Please leave your review again. :)**

and do not (please jangan) follow/favorit without leaving any review (tanpa meninggalkan review) alias jangan nyelonong gitu aja ya. :) mari saling menghargai.

**MAY YOU HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY AND YEAR AHEAD!**

Love,

Dami.


End file.
